Kuroko no Cinderella
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya menyukai sastra dan sedang berlatih menulis, ia memulainya dengan hal kecil yakni menulis sebuah fanfiction. Bagaimanakah hasil fanfiction dari hasil imajinasinya? Dan siapa ya kira-kira yg jadi Cinderellanya?/Warning: Shounen-ai, parody, multi pair/AoKuro, KagaOgi, NijiHai, MuraHimu, TakaMido, Aokise, AkaKuro/Re-publish
**Membuat Fanfiction Cinderella**

 **Kuroko no Basuke - copyright Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke bukan punya saya, kalo punya saya genrenya bukan genre sport tapi yaoi :v**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, multi pair, absurd, humor gagal, gaje, menyebabkan sakit perut berkelanjutan dan jika terjadi efek samping yang lainnya hubungi dokter xD**

* * *

Di taman SMP Teiko berkumpulah segerombolan manusia berkepala warna-warni yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat makan siang. Ada yang belajar, makan, tidur, foto-foto, pacaran (?), dan makhluk dengan surai biru muda ini sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ne, Tetsu-kun kau sedang apa?"

Satu-satunya perempuan di dalam gerombolan kepala warna-warni tersebut penasaran dengan yang dilakukan pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Aku sedang membuat fanfict, Momoi-san"

"Wah, ternyata Tetsu-kun author ff. Aku juga suka baca ff. Tetsu-kun menulis di fandom apa? Boleh aku tahu ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Aku mengambil cerita dari dongeng terkenal, cinderella"

"Hmm, sepertinya menarik. Bacakan Tetsuya, ini perintah"

"Tapi ini belum selesai Akashi-kun, belum aku perbaiki lagi. Sepertinya masih banyak typo juga"

"Tak apa, justru dengan Tetsuya membacakan ceritanya kita bisa memberi masukan terhadap ceritamu sebelum kau mempublishnya"

"Baiklah, akan aku bacakan Akashi-kun"

* * *

 _Suatu hari di suatu tempat, tersebutlah seorang gadis(atau pemuda yah?) yang hidup dengan ibu dan saudara-saudara tirinya. Ibu kandungnya meninggal dunia ketika gadis tersebut masih kecil. Ia hidup berdua dengan ayahnya, dan tak lama ayahnya menikah lagi. Namun tak lama kemudian ayahnya menyusul kematian ibu kandungnya. Nama gadis (atau pemuda?) tersebut adalah, Aomine Daiki._

* * *

"Hoy hoy, kenapa gue yang jadi Cinderella, Tetsu? Kenapa gak Momoi, Kise, atau lu aja?"

"Karena Aomine-kun yang tampang dan nasibnya terlihat paling ngenes"

Kuroko berkata dengan santai sambil memasang ekspresi wajah datarnya yang sedatar papan setrika.

"Kurokocchi jujur sekali-ssu. Ayo bacakan lagi aku juga pengen dengar-ssu"

"Kraus kraus kraus, maiubo rasa baru ini enak"

"Aku tidak peduli nanodayo"

* * *

 _Tiga saudari tirinya selalu membully Aomine. Aomine selalu disuruh-suruh melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga oleh mereka._

" _APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA INI KOTOR SEKALI-SSU? AOMINECCHI, CEPAT BERSIHKAN INI, MENJIJIKAN, IYADAAAA-SSU!" kata Kise saudara tertua mereka._

" _Berisik nanodayo. Kau mengganggu ketenangan rumah ini. Aomine, tolong buatkan aku secangkir teh dan beberapa kudapan. Bukannya aku malas nanodayo tapi itu sudah menjadi tugasmu di rumah ini 'kan?" kata Midorima saudara kedua mereka yang terkena penyakit tsundere akut. Ia sedang asik bermain shogi sendiri sambil mendengarkan siaran Oha-Asa di radio._

" _Dai-chan, ayo kita buat kue lagi" kata Momoi, saudara paling muda yang hobi memasak namun semua masakannya tidak layak disebut sebagai makanan._

 _Aomine menghampiri ketiga saudara tirinya yang sedang bersantai-santai di ruang keluarga. Kise yang sedang asik-asiknya membaca majalah fashion malah dilempar sepatu basket milik Midorima oleh Aomine._

" _Berisik! Kise teme! Bersihkan saja sendiri!"_

" _Ih gak mau-ssu, aku habis meni pedi di salon nanti kotor-ssu. Aku 'kan model, gak boleh kotor-kotoran-ssu"_

 _Kise mendapatkan hadiah sepatu basket terbang dari Aomine yang sukses mendarat di wajah tampan Kise._

" _Aominecchi hidoi-ssu! Bagaimana nanti kalau wajah tampanku rusak-ssu? Pokoknya kalau itu terjadi, Aominecchi harus menanggung biaya operasinya-ssu"_

" _Dai-chan sepertinya sangat sibuk. Bagaimanapun kita adalah teman sewaktu kecil, ayo aku bantu memanggang kue"_

 _Tiba-tiba kacamata Midorima retak imajiner. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana masakan buatan Momoi apalagi sampai memakannya._

" _Tidak perlu Satsuki. Ini sudah jadi tugasku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"_

* * *

"Tunggu dulu nanodayo. Saudara tiri Cinderella itu ada dua, kenapa disini ada tiga? Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo hanya saja ini benar-benar berbeda dari cerita aslinya nanodayo"

"Kalau sama persis cerita dan karakter-karakternya jadi tidak seru Midorima-kun. Lagipula ini adalah fanfiction. Kita bisa bebas menyalurkan imajinasi kita sesuai keinginan dan hati kita" Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa disini aku keliatan centil dan berisik banget-ssu?"

"Lu emang kayak gitu Kise! Heh! gue pasrah saja dibikin bernasib sial seperti ini, lagipula ini cuma sebuah fanfiction"

"Kau punya imajinasi dan pemikiran yang cukup menarik Tetsuya. Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu"

* * *

 _Ibu tiri Aomine datang menghampiri mereka semua. Aura-aura hitam terpancar dari tubuhnya. Di tangannya ia memegang gunting sakti dengan ukiran berwarna merah di besinya._

" _Semua perkataanku adalah benar. Siapapun yang melawanku tidak akan aku ampuni. Karena aku itu mutlak"_

 _Akashii Seijuurou, the emperor scissors!_

" _Okaacchi-sama, Aominecchi gak mau bersih-bersih-ssu" Kise mengadu kepada ibunya._

" _Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi yang dikatakan Kise itu kenyataan nanodayo"_

" _Okaachan-sama, Dai-chan tidak mau membuat kue bersamaku"_

 _Kedua iris heterokrom Akashi menatap tajam Aomine._

" _Kau sudah berani menentangku Daiki? Kau tahu 'kan apa akibatnya kalau menentang perkataanku?"_

 _Aomine diam menatap gunting yang terlihat sangat berkilau. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan gunting itu akan menebas kulit hitam eksotisnya._

" _Biar aku ingatkan sekali lagi dengan baik hati, Daiki. Tugasmu disini adalah melaksanakan semua perintahku dan perintah anak-annakku. Ingat kedudukanmu disini, dan kepalamu itu terlalu tinggi! Berlututlah!"_

* * *

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, dan Momoi menahan tawa membayangkan kapten mereka yang seremnya minta ampun menjadi seorang ibu tiri. Akashi jadi ibu-ibu, lucu sekali.

Tiba-tiba tatapan tajam dilayangkan kepada mereka berempat. Membuat gemetar hebat pada sekujur tubuh Midorima, Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi. Mereka menormalkan ekspresi mereka kembali karena masih sayang dengan nyawa. Namun tatapan tajam tersebut tidak ditujukan kepada Tetsuya. Sebaliknya, Tetsuya mendapatkan tatapan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang (?) dari sang kapten basket Teiko.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi ibu tiri Tetsuya? Tapi kau hebat bisa membuat karakterku tidak OOC"

Akashi tersenyum kepada Kuroko. Menyadari bakat lain yang dimiliki Kuroko. Bukan hanya pandai memanipulasi pandangan lawan di lapangan, namun pandai juga dalam hal memanipulasi (?) cerita lama dan membuatnya menjadi cerita segar yang tidak bosan untuk dibaca.

"Aku bingung harus menaruh Akashi-kun sebagai apa, tapi mengingatmu sebagai kapten di tim basket aku pikir cocok saja membuatmu jadi seperti itu"

"Kuro-chin punya minum gak? Seret nih"

"Aku punya vanilla milkshake sedikit lagi. Habiskan saja Murasakibara-kun"

"Lumayan deh daripada harus berjalan ke kantin lagi. Arigatou Kuro-chin"

* * *

 _Setelah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya, Aomine kembali ke loteng yang dingin. Ia duduk di depan perapian untuk menghangatkan diri. Di loteng tidak ada tempat tidur dan selimut, sehingga setiap malam ia tidur di depan perapian. Hingga kulitnya yang awalnya putih jadi hitam._

 _Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah manusia yang mempunyai batas. Jadi babu dan diberi makan sedikit. Lebih tepatnya sisa makanan mereka. Itu pun kalau mereka berbaik hati, kalau tidak Aomine tidak mendapatkan makanan selama seharian._

" _AAARGH!"_

 _Aomine muak. Ia mengambil kuda yang kulitnya lebih putih daripada kulit pengendaranya sendiri. Ia melaju menuju hutan di belakang rumahnya._

 _Di hutan, ia merasa sedikit tenang. Dilihatnya sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Ia membasuh mukanya dan merasa segar. Di sampingnya ada pohon apel yang sedang berbuah. Aomine naik ke pohon dengan gaya tarzan (?) dan memakan buah apel yang sudah matang di atas sana._

 _Aomine makan cukup banyak buah apel. Ia sembarangan melemparkan sampah apel ke bawah pohon tanpa menyadari keberadaan seorang pemuda tampan di bawah sana._

" _Ittai"_

" _Oh ada seseorang di bawah sana? Warui warui aku tidak menyadarinya. Daijoubu?"_

 _Aomine turun dari pohon apel dan terjadi sedikit gempa dikarenakan badannya yang lumayan besar._

" _Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, kau darimana?"_

" _Gue dari atas pohon apel tadi"_

" _Maksudku tempat tinggalmu"_

' _Ini orang cakep-cakep kok sedikit bodoh yah?' batin pemuda tampan tersebut._

" _Gue punya rumah tapi berasa numpang di rumah orang. Gue juga bingung mau sebut itu rumah gue atau bukan"_

" _Sepertinya kau mengalami banyak penderitaan, itu tertulis tersirat di wajahmu"_

' _Serem amat nih orang, dateng tiba-tiba terus ngomong kayak gitu. Aku harus hati-hati. Tapi nih orang cakep juga. Dia cewek atau cowok yah?' batin Aomine._

" _Yah terkadang hidup memang tidak adil bagi orang-orang yang tertindas"_

" _Tertindas atau tidak, itu adalah pilihanmu. Kau yang merasakan sendiri apakah kau merasa tertindas atau tidak. Sabar saja, percaya Tuhan pasti akan memberi akhir yang indah pada makhlukNya yang bersabar"_

" _Ku-"_

 _Kuroko melayangkan tatapan 'jangan panggil aku dengan itu' kepada pengawal pribadinya, Nijimura. Nijimura yang segera mengerti dan melaksanakan perintah tersirat dari tuannya tersebut._

" _Tetsu, sudah waktunya kembali"_

" _Sebaiknya kau tidak menambah kerutan wajah Ra- maksudku ayahmu lagi Tetsu" kata pengawal pribadinya yang satu lagi yang bernama Takao._

" _Sore ja, boku wa saki ni kaerimasu. Ayo kita pulang Nigou"_

 _Kuroko pergi bersama kuda hitam-putihnya yang ia panggil Nigou. Nama nigou sendiri ia gunakan karena menurut Takao kuda tersebut memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan pemiliknya. Jadilah kuda tersebut dipanggil Tetsuya Nigou._

* * *

"Tetsu, kenapa di situ geue makan buah? Bukan daging?" dasar Aomine. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya basket, makanan, dan Mai-chan.

"Karena alat memanahnya tertinggal di rumah. Bagaimanapun disini kau sedang frustasi, Aomine-kun. Pasti disini yang kau pikirkan hanyalah kabur. Bukan berburu untuk makan daging"

"Mine-chin enak banget yah bisa makan di ceritanya, kalau begitu kenapa Kuro-chin gak buat aku aja yang jadi Cinderellanya?"

"Lebih cocok Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-san. Lagipula yang mukanya dekil, dan hitam 'kan cuma Aomine-kun"

"Kenapa Nijimuracchi dimasukan segala-ssu? Keren banget dia jadi pengawalnya pangeran-ssu, kenapa aku aja yang gak jadi pengawalnya pangeran-ssu?"

Kise menghamburkan pelukan ala teletubbies (?) kepada Kuroko sambil merengek dan mengeluarkan airmata buaya. Beruntung Kuroko berhasil menghindari pelukan teletubbies Kise sehingga yang didapat Kise hanyalah tembok dingin yang berada dipelukannya.

"Suka-suka dong, aku ini authornya"

"Kurokocchi hidoi-ssu"

* * *

" _TETSUYA!"_

 _Haizaki memanggil anak tunggalnya untuk berbicara. Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas, pasti membicarakan 'itu' lagi._

" _Ada apa? Otousan?"_

" _Berhentilah bermain-main Tetsuya. Otousan ingin kau serius memikirkan masa depanmu"_

" _Iya iya"_

 _Haizaki menggebrak meja namun anaknya masih tidak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan yang menurutnya itu membosankan._

" _KAMU INI GIMANA SIH 'NAK? OTOUSAN ITU UDAH TUA. LIAT NIH, RAMBUTKU UDAH UBANAN SEMUA! KAMU TEGA 'NAK BIARIN ORANGTUA INI MASIH NGURUS KERAJAAN? AKU CAPEK, PENGEN PENSIUN. SUDAH SAATNYA KAMU MENJADI PENERUS 'NAK"_

 _Kuroko sudah hapal dialog yang diucapkan ayahnya, Haizaki. Oleh karena itu ia tetap anteng minum susu vanilla buatan koki kerajaan, Kagami._

" _Otousan jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti cepet tua. Tapi otousan memang sudah tua sih"_

" _Ya maka dari itu kamu cepat cari pendamping hidup. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang menolak pesona dari seorang Pangeran Tetsuya. Tampan, manis, cantik, manly, kaya, punya jabatan, hidupnya terjamin lagi"_

 _Lagi-lagi Kuroko tidak mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala apa yang akan ayahnya katakan._

" _Daripada kamu asik minum susu, mendingan kamu cari pendamping hidup 'nak"_

' _Kalau ngomongin soal pendamping hidup, aku maunya cuma sama makhluk item eksotis yang kemaren. Dia keren. Tapi kayaknya dia bukan bangsawan, percuma juga bilang ke otousan' kata Kuroko di dalam sanubarinya._

" _Baiklah kalau itu mau otousan. Aku mau mengadakan pesta dansa yang dihadiri seluruh rakyat baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Tidak hanya dihadiri oleh kaum bangsawan, rakyat biasa pun boleh hadir di dalam pesta ini"_

" _Entah kenapa otousan jadi bingung kamu itu straight atau belok, tapi yaudah lah gak apa-apa. Yang penting otousan bisa cepat pensiun"_

* * *

Momoi mengeluarkan aura bling-bling dan bunga-bunga dari tubuhnya. Ia jadi histeris sendiri membayangkan pangeran di hatinya menjadi pangeran di dalam cerita dongeng.

Sementara itu, Murasakibara yang sudah kehabisan cemilan mulai fokus mendengarkan fanfict karangan Kuroko. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengarkan cerita Kuroko daritadi, hanya saja snack lebih menarik daripada cerita Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, Momo-chin, Aka-chin, Niji-chin, Hai-chin sudah mendapat bagian semua. Kenapa aku tidak ada Kuro-chin? Ntar aku jadi apa?"

"Sabar Murasakibara-kun. Aku memasukkanmu kok, namun belum saatnya kau muncul"

* * *

 _Undangan pesta disebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri dan ke seluruh kalangan. Termasuk ke kediaman Aomine._

" _Undangan pesta-ssu? Aku mau liat-ssu"_

" _Ah~ aku suka pesta"_

" _Hmph~ aku tidak suka keramaian nanodayo. Tapi sepertinya menarik, bukan berarti aku mau datang nanodayo"_

" _Perlihatkan padaku undangannya!"_

 _Aomine memberikan undangan tersebut kepada ibu tirinya. Akashi membacanya sekilas dan langsung mengeluarkan titah kepada budak hitamnya tersebut._

" _Hmm~ menarik. Kalian harus berpenampilan semenarik mungkin untuk menarik perhatian pangeran, mengerti? Pesta ini adalah sayembara pangeran mencari pasangan hidupnya. Ini kesempatan kita untuk menaikkan taraf ekonomi kita"_

" _Aku 'kan seorang model-ssu. Menarik perhatian pangeran adalah hal yang mudah untukku-ssu"_

" _Merepotkan nanodayo"_

" _Kalau pangerannya manis aku mau"_

 _Iris heterokrom Akashi menatap tajam Aomine._

" _Daiki, pergi ke tukang jahit dan suruh dia menyiapkan empat pakaian untuk ke pesta. Biayanya ditunda dahulu"_

" _Kita ini sekarang miskin, pake sok-sok'an jahit baju baru segala. Emangnya kita mau lebaran? Tapi aku senang kau perhatian kepadaku, Okaasama"_

" _Perhatian? Memangnya siapa yang akan membuatkan pakaian untukmu? Satu untukku, satu untuk Ryouta, satu untuk satu Shintarou, dan satu untuk Satsuki. Dan kau sudah berani membangkang rupanya? Bagus sekali, rupanya kau sudah bosan hidup Daiki dan sepertinya gunting ini juga merindukan dirimu"_

 _Aomine langsung melesat berlari menuju tukang jahit. Lagipula apa-apaan Akashi itu. Apa-apa ngutang, yang disuruh ngutang Aomine dan yang dikejar-kejar penagih utang Aomine. Aomine lelah menghadapi nasib apes ini._

 _Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan tukang jahit, Aomine bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko di pasar._

" _Kau lagi. Apa kau mau datang ke pesta dansa kerajaan?"_

" _Uwah! Tetsu kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkanku saja!"_

" _Kau saja yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku, sejak kau masuk tukang jahit tadi aku sudah ada disini. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"_

" _Entahlah aku akan datang atau tidak"_

" _Ayolah, kau harus datang karena aku juga akan datang"_

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, akan aku usahakan untuk datang. Aku harus buru-buru, kalau tidak mereka akan memarahiku lagi"_

 _Aomine segera pulang ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian._

" _Aku lupa menanyakan namanya lagi" gumam Kuroko._

* * *

"Kuro-chin, kok aku gak muncul-muncul?"

"Sabar Murasakibara-kun, sebentar lagi kamu muncul kok"

"Hahahaha. Kasihan sekali-ssu Aominecchi, kulitnya jadi hitam, jelek, dakian, hidupnya ngenes lagi-ssu"

"Uruse! Kise teme! Yang penting gue jadi pemeran utama dan hidup bahagia!"

"Siapa bilang endingnya bahagia? Kalian semua bahkan belum mendengar ceritanya sampai selesai. Aku lanjutkan ceritanya"

* * *

 _Aomine menunggu hari pesta dansa dengan gembira. Walau ibu tiri dan saudara-saudara tirinya tetap berlaku kejam seperti biasa kepada Aomine, ia tetap menjalani hari-harinya dengan tegar._

 _Walau Aomine tidak mendapatkan pakaian baru, tapi ia tetap berniat pergi ke pesta dansa tersebut. Bukan berniat bertemu pangeran tapi untuk bertemu temannya, Tetsu._

 _Setelah bekerja sebagai babu (?) ia menjahit pakaian untuk pergi ke pesta walau sebenarnya Aomine tidak pandai menjahit. Pasti hasil jahitannya tidak rapih._

 _Hari demi hari berlalu dan tiba saatnya di hari pesta dansa. Aomine sibuk membantu ibu tiri dan saudara-saudara tirinya untuk berpakaian ke pesta. Mungkin Aomine akan pergi ke pesta setelah selesai membantu mereka berpakaian._

" _Aominecchi, sisir rambutku-ssu!"_

" _Tolong rapihkan dasiku nanodayo. Bukannya aku tidak bisa nanodayo, hanya saja jika kau membantuku itu akan cepat selesai nanodayo"_

" _Dai-chan dimana jepit rambutku?"_

" _Daiki, cepatlah! Kita harus pergi sekarang"_

 _Aomine membantu saudara-saudara tirinya berpakaian. Dirinya sendiri sudah memakai pakaian yang rapih untuk pergi ke pesta dansa._

" _Baiklah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita berangkat"_

 _Akashi menatap Aomine dengan tajam dan bersiap mengeluarkan gunting saktinya._

" _Apa katamu tadi Daiki? Kau mau ikut dengan pakaian seperti itu?"_

" _Hahaha, pakaian apa itu-ssu? Dengan pakaian seperti itu mana mungkin pangeran mau melihatmu-ssu. Aku saja tidak mau berdansa dengan orang seperti dirimu-ssu"_

" _Urusee! Kise teme! Lagian siapa juga yang mau dansa dengan pangeran bodoh seperti itu? Aku kesana hanya untuk bertemu temanku"_

 _ **CKRIS CKRIS CKRIS**_

 _Akashi menggunting pakaian yang dipakai Aomine hingga penuh lubang dimana-mana. Aomine pergi ke pesta dansa kini hanya mimpi._

" _Ayo kita pergi"_

" _Dadah Dai-chan, jangan khawatir nanti kami pulang bawa oleh-oleh"_

" _Rasakan itu-ssu. Makanya jangan berani ngelawan Okaacchi-sama-ssu"_

 _ **SET**_

 _Kise bergidik ngeri melihat ibu kandungnya mengarahkan gunting keramatnya kepada anak kandungnya sendiri. Beruntung Kise masih hidup dan tidak terluka sama sekali._

 _Iris heterokrom Akashi menatap tajam anak kandungnya sambil mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam._

" _Jaga sikapmu di depan Pangeran nanti, Ryouta"_

 _Aomine menahan tawa melihat kakak tirinya disiksa oleh ibu kandungnya sendiri. Berisik melulu sih. Tak lama iris heterokrom yang sedang menatap Kise berbalik arah menatap Aomine dan sontak yang ditatap bergidik ngeri melihatnya._

" _Kami pergi dulu, Daiki. Malam ini kau jaga rumah dan tidak diizinkan untuk keluar rumah. Anak perawan(atau perjaka?) tidak baik pergi ke luar rumah sendirian di malam hari. Kau tahu apa akibatnya 'kan kalau kau melanggar perintahku?"_

" _Ba- Baik Okaa-sama. Aku akan jaga rumah malam ini"_

* * *

"Kurokocchi, mana ada ibu kandung yang kejam sama anaknya sendiri-ssu"

"Kise-kun berisik sih. Ini ceritaku, authornya aku. Jadi suka-suka aku dong"

"Ryouta, jangan mencela Tetsuya. Ia belum selesai bercerita"

Seperti biasa. Akashi memberi tatapan indahnya kepada orang yang berani melawannya.

"Hai-ssu"

* * *

.

.

.

" _grok grok grok"_

 _Harap reader-tachi jangan meniru Aominerella. Disuruh jaga rumah malah tidur. Mending kalau tidurnya cantik (atau ganteng?). Lah ini? Aomine tidur di atas sofa dengan balon imajiner yang keluar dari hidungnya dan air liur yang menetes dari mulutnya._

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

" _Heh! Apalagi sih? Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja!"_

 _ **KRIIIT**_

" _Mine-chin, aku lapar"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **SIIIING-**_

" _Siapa kau?" tanya Aomine yang kebingungan._

 _Di hadapan Aomine kini hadir sesosok manusia besar. Mungkin ia mengidap gigantisme karena tingginya lebih tinggi daripada pintu masuk._

" _Aaa~ Mou ii! Gamano genkai! Maiubou tabetai! Kuuki tabetai! Poteto tabetai! Mau ngasih makan ke aku gak? Kalo gak aku mau pergi cari makanan ke tempat lain aja!"_

" _Heh! Lagian kamu 'kan badannya udah gede kayak titan di fandom sebelah. Ya udah masuk! Aku gak punya makanan yang kamu sebutkan tadi tapi aku bisa memberimu makanan yang lain"_

 _Manusia misterius itu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di meja makan. Aomine yang sedang mencari makanan di dapur mengintip makhluk misterius tersebut. Manusia itu terlihat menyeramkan, wajahnya kusut, terlihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya, beruntung makhluk tersebut sedang menunduk ke bawah sehingga tidak tahu kalau Aomine sedang memerhatikannya._

 _Aomine menghela nafas. Ia lelah bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh di dalam hidupnya. Saudara-saudara dan ibu tirinya yang aneh. Pria yang memiliki kuda yang warna matanya sama dengan pemiliknya. Kini manusia misterius yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahnya sambil meminta makanan._

 _Beruntung tadi pagi Aomine pergi ke hutan memanen cukup banyak buah-buahan sehingga ia bisa memberikannya kepada manusia misterius ini._

 _ **KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS**_

 _Manusia misterius itu memakan makanannya begitu cepat dan lahap. Aomine yang memerhatikannya kaget dan takjub dengan cara ia makan. Pantas saja manusia tersebut badannya tumbuh menjadii sebesar titan._

" _Mine-chin, aku masih lapar"_

 _Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Aomine. Ini orang nyebelin banget yah, udah dikasih banyak malah minta lagi. Untungnya saja ia masih punya banyak makanan untuk diberikan kepada manusia misterius tersebut._

 _Entah mengapa Aomine memberikan banyak makanan begitu saja kepada orang yang tidak ia kenal begitu saja. Tapi Aomine tidak tega membiarkan orang lain kelaparan. Ia sendiri juga mengerti bagaimana tersiksa dengan rasa lapar akibat ulah saudara-saudara dan ibu tirinya. Aomine berpikir, mungkin orang di depannya ini belum makan selama sebulan._

" _Pelan-pelan makannya Titan-san, nanti kau tersedak. Nih minum!"_

" _Aku bukan titan! Aku peri! Peri pelindung!"_

" _Hah? Peri pelindung? Gak salah? Ayo kita main basket dulu one-on-one. Kalau aku menang, aku akan percaya kalau kau peri pelindung. Ore ni katterunowa, ore dakeda!"_

" _Hmm. Iyaada, mendokusaidakara. Eh ya yang lain pergi ke pesta dansa yang diadakan di kerajaan, mengapa kau tidak pergi kesana?"_

 _Aomine diam. Ia jadi baper sendiri karena peri titan menanyakan hal tersebut. Walau dekil, menyeramkan, dan terlihat selengean begini, Aomine adalah orang yang selalu menepati janji. Dan kali ini adalah pertama kalinya Aomine tidak menepati janjinya._

" _Are? Kenapa Mine-chin jadi sedih begitu? Mine-chin lapar yah?"_

" _Apa hanya ada makanan saja yang ada di kepalamu peri titan? Hah... aku bukannya tidak mau datang ke pesta dansa. Tapi karena aku tak bisa datang, padahal aku sudah berjanji pada temanku Tetsu untuk datang kesana"_

" _Hmm... begitu yah, baiklah kalau begitu biar aku bantu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Tunggu, bajuku tidak enak. Aku mau ganti baju dulu"_

 _Murasakibara mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya yang dimana benda tersebut mengeluarkan butiran-butiran cahaya di ujungnya. Tak lama penampilan Murasakibara berubah menjadi lebih kece dan terlihat ike(h)men. Ia mengenakan kemeja yang dua kancingnya terbuka berwarna hitam dan jas putih yang panjang. Supaya penampilannya makin kece, ada aksesoris bunga mawar berwarna ungu di dadanya dan kalung yang terlalu panjang sehingga ia lilit di lehernya dengan bandul kristal berwarna ungu._

" _Nah begini kan enak"_

 _Seekor kadal dan seekor bebek tiba-tiba melintas di depan Murasakibara. Ia refleks mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya._

" _Bebek-chin jadi supir dan kadal-chin jadi butler"_

 _Aomine terpukau dengan kemampuan Murasakibara. Sekejap bebek dan kadal berubah menjadi manusia yang setelan pakaian supir dan butler yang gagah._

" _Keren"_

" _Sekarang kendaraannya"_

 _Refleks Aomine mengambilkan labu dari kebunnya._

" _Eh ngapain pakai itu, jangan pakai itu. Itu lembek dan menjijikan. Ambilkan itu"_

 _Murasakibara menunjuk sebuah gerobak dengan sebuah sepeda di depannya. Gerobak tersebut adalah benda yang pernah Midorima pakai sebagai lucky itemnya, dan ia masih menyimpannya karena takut jikalau suatu hari nanti memperoleh lucky item yang sama sehingga ia tidak perlu repot untuk mencarinya._

" _Itu milik saudara tiriku, Midorima"_

" _Baiklah kita pinjam saja"_

 _TRING!_

 _Tongkat sihir milik Murasakibara ia ayunkan dan berubahlah gerobak tersebut menjadi sebuah mobil limusin berwarna hitam yang mewah._

" _Ini lebih keren kan? Sekarang pakaianmu, ambilkan-"_

" _Tunggu, bisakah kau memperbaiki bajuku saja? Baju ini dirusak oleh gunting ibu tiriku. Aku ingin memakainya malam ini karena ini baju dari orangtuaku"_

 _Murasakibara tampak berpikir sebentar dengan permintaan Aomine._

" _Tidak masalah"_

 _TRING!_

 _Dalam sekejap pakaian Aomine berubah dan tampak berkilauan. Kini ia terlihat seperti seorang pangeran dark blue tampan dengan kulit eksotis yang menawan._

" _Baiklah, untuk menjagamu dari kesalahan mantra atau kehabisan waktu atau kesalahan-kesalahan sihir yang lainnya aku akan ikut bersamamu"_

 _TRING!_

 _Seekor anak ayam gaul (?) berwarna ungu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Aomine. Tentu saja, sosok anak ayam ungu tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang peri titan itu sendiri._

" _Baiklah minna-chin bersiap di posisinya masing-masing, ayo kita berangkat"_

* * *

"Yeeee! Akhirnya aku muncul juga, aku suka dengan peranku Kuro-chin. Ada adegan makannya lagi, aku sayang Kuro-chin. Peluuk~"

Murasakibara menghamburkan pelukan kepada Kuroko. Sontak yang dipeluk kaget dan terasa menyesakkan. Laptop yang berada di pangkuan Kuroko nyaris terjatuh jika tidak langsung ditangkap oleh Akashi.

"Murasakibara-kun, sesak"

"Atsushi, lepaskan Kuroko. Kau hampir membunuh Tetsuya dan laptopnya. Ceritanya jadi tidak bisa berlanjut jika laptopnya terjatuh dan rusak"

Kedua tangan besar Murasakibara kini tidak melingkari badan Kuroko. Sementara Akashi mengecek laptop Kuroko yang syukurlah masih hidup dan tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali.

"Laptopmu tidak wafat Tetsuya, data-datamu juga demikian"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, baiklah kalau begitu aku lanjutkan ceritanya. Jadi begini cerita akhirnya"

* * *

" _Oke. Kita sekarang sudah sampai. Selamat bertemu dengan temanmu Mine-chin. Aku mau cari-cari makanan dulu"_

 _Si anak ayam ungu pergi mencari makanan sementara Aomine sibuk memandangi kemegahan istana tempat dimana diselenggarakannya pesta._

 _Aomine masuk ke dalam istana dengan tatapan kagum. Ia sibuk mengagumi dekorasi dan furniture mewah di dalam istana tanpa sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Salahkan orang tersebut dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis._

" _Sumimasen. Okyaku-san"_

" _Daijoubu daijou-"_

 _Sekujur badannya mendadak merinding karena orang yang meminta maaf padanya tiba-tiba sudah menghilang lagi di hadapannya. Hiii~ istana besar ini apa saja ada, termasuk hantu-hantunya pun ada. Aomine langsung berlari ke ruang ballroom dimana ruangan tempat pesta dansa dilaksanakan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik ujung lengan kemejanya._

" _Aku mencarimu daritadi, kemana saja kau?"_

" _Maafkan aku, Tetsu. Ada sedikit masalah di rumah, namun itu sudah selesai sekarang. Kau tampan hari ini"_

 _Jika Aomine adalah pangeran dark blue, maka Kuroko adalah pangeran milk white. Karena pakaian yang digunakan Kuroko serba putih. Pakaian tersebut selain membuat Kuroko nampak tampan, namun membuatnya juga sedikit manis._

" _Terima kasih, kau juga tampan"_

 _Iris baby blue Kuroko bertemu dengan iris ocean blue milik Aomine. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing._

" _Kuroko-oujisama, Haizaki-sama telah menanti anda untuk segera memulai acara pestanya"_

" _Baiklah Nijimura-san, katakan padanya aku akan segera memulainya. Karena orang yang aku tunggu sudah tiba"_

" _Kashikomarimashita"_

 _Maafkan Nijimura yang sedikit mengganggu adegan tatap-menatap AoKuro karena perintah Raja Haizaki._

 _Aomine terkejut dengan apa yang pelayan kerajaan lakukan tadi. Memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan "ouji-sama", sikap sopan-santunnya terhadap Kuroko, tentu sudah jelas terlihat bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang pangeran. Mungkin karena Aomine sedikit "kurang pintar" dan "kurang peka" juga, ia baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang pangeran._

" _Tetsu? Kau seorang pangeran?"_

" _Aku benci orang-orang memanggilku demikian, aku ingin diperlakukan sama seperti yang lain dan berlaku biasa sama seperti yang lainnya. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam"_

 _Kuroko menarik tangan Aomine, mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam ballroom istana yang sangat luas. Tempat diselenggarakannya pesta, dimana semua orang telah menunggu kedatangan pangeran._

" _Izinkanlah aku sebagai orang pertama yang berdansa denganmu, ouji-sama"_

" _Tidak usah formal begitu, sudah kubilang aku menunggumu sejak tadi. Sudah jelas bukan? Mari kita berdansa"_

 _Alunan musik bergema diseluruh ruangan. Kuroko menautkan tangan mungilnya di tangan besar milik Aomine. Tangan mungil Kuroko yang satunya lagi bersandar di bahu tegap Aomine sementara tangan Aomine yang sebelah lagi memeluk pinggang Kuroko._

 _Mereka asik berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang lembut. Berdansa tanpa ada pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka. Salahkan pangeran milk white ini yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Tapi karena hal ini mereka sangat menikmati dansa mereka._

 _Dunia serasa milik Aomine dan Kuroko berdua, dan yang lain hanya pajangan. Mereka cukup lama berdansa, saling melemparkan senyuman, tatapan yang mendalam, dan ekspresi-ekspresi yang lainnya terutama Kuroko. Pangeran kudere menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi adalah suatu hal yang langka._

 _Lama berdansa, Kuroko merasa kelelahan. Ia memeluk tubuh besar Aomine dan hal tersebut terlihat oleh pasang mata ayahanda Kuroko, Haizaki._

" _Ternyata anak gue belok"_

" _Sama kayak bapaknya"_

 _Haizaki menatap tajam sosok berambut hitam yang merupakan pelayan pribadi anaknya. Sekaligus kekasih gelapnya (?)_

" _Nijimura Shuzo, kau mau kupotong lagi gajimu?"_

" _Tak masalah untukku, aku tinggal membantingmu sampai pagi di tempat tidur"_

 _Kita biarkan couple NijiHai ini bertengkar sambil berdansa, mari kita lihat karakter-karakter antagonis dalam cerita ini._

" _Huh! Dimana sih oujisama-cchi? Aku ingin sekali berdansa dengannya-ssu"_

" _Omae wa, saki kara urusai nodayo"_

" _Aku daritadi hanya berdansa dengan okaachan-sama"_

" _Aku akan berkeliling, kalian diamlah disini. Shintarou, Ryouta, Satsuki"_

 _Maaf, aku hampir melupakan peri anak ayam ungu kita, Murasakibara. Bagaimanakah dengan cerita Murasakibara di dalam pesta dansa ini?_

" _Kraus kraus kraus~ Hmm.. yappari makanan kerajaan memang yang paling enak dan yang terbaik. Aku jadi ingin menikahi koki-chin disini"_

 _Himuro Tatsuya, salah satu koki kerajaan yang sedang berada di dapur tiba-tiba bersin. Untunglah nampan yang berisi makanan di tangannya tidak terjatuh._

" _Hatsyi~ entah kenapa feelingku tidak enak"_

" _Kau terlalu banyak bekerja Tatsuya, lebih baik kau beristirahatlah sebentar"_

" _Arigatou, Taiga"_

 _Murasakibara terlalu terlena dengan makanan dan minuman yang disajikan di pesta dansa ini, ia lupa pada tugasnya sebagai seorang peri. Ia lupa menaruh dimana tongkat sihirnya._

" _Mengapa ada lolipop berbentuk bintang diantara lolipop berbentuk bulat? Aku tidak membuat ini. Mungkin Tatsuya yang membuatnya"_

 _Kagami mengambil lolipop berbentuk bintang tersebut dan hendak membawanya untuk menanyakannya kepada Himuro._

" _Taiga, dimana kau? Tolong ambilkan desert lagi untuk meja 15"_

 _Kagami menyahut Himuro sambil mengangkat lolipop bintangnya, agar Himuro lebih mudah menemukan keberadaan Kagami._

" _Aku disini Tatsuya"_

 _Himuro melihat keberadaan Kagami dengan lolipop besar berbentuk bintang. Ada yang aneh dari lolipop tersebut, mengapa lolipop tersebut sangat berkilauan dan mengeluarkan butir-butir cahaya yang indah. Apakah Kagami sedang melakukan sulap?_

 _Kagami menurunkan lolipop bintangnya, dan tak lama sesuatu yang aneh terjadi._

" _Aku menyukaimu. Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro, aku pangeran dari kerajaan Meiko. Menikahlah denganku"_

 _Tanda tanya berputar-putar di kepala merah Kagami. Ia saja tidak mengenal sesosok pria di hadapannya ini, tiba-tiba dilamar begitu saja._

" _Heeee?"_

 _Kagami terkejut dan langsung pingsan ditempat saat itu juga._

oOo

 _Di depan Himuro, ia melihat sosok anak ayam ungu berubah menjadi manusia. Manusia besar dengan setelan ungu-putih yang tampan, dan memesona. Himuro menyukai sosok di hadapannya ini._

" _Are? Kok aku tiba-tiba berubah jadi manusia gini? Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Aku harus mencari tongkat ajaibku"_

 _Murasakibara menabrak sosok manusia di hadapannya. Refleks ia langsung menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya._

" _Hati-hati, di pesta banyak orang. Are? Apa kau koki-chin yang memasak makanan disini?_

" _Iya betul, ada apa Tuan?"_

" _Aku menyukainya, bisakah kau membuatkannya yang banyak untukku?"_

" _Akan kubuatkan sebanyak yang kau mau, lebih baik kita langsung ke dapur saja. Lagipula disini sangat ramai"_

oOo

" _Takao?"_

 _Midorima mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia berharap tidak salah lihat. Sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Takao, cinta pertamanya. Benar-benar Takao. Ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Ini adalah takdir Tuhan._

" _Are? Shin-chan? Hahaha aku sangat senang kita bisa bertemu kembali disini, sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu? Maaf ya aku tidak menjumpaimu, aku sibuk sekarang kerja di kerajaan. Aku ke rumahmu tapi rumahmu sudah lama ditinggal"_

" _Urusai nodayo. Kau tidak berubah Takao"_

 _Takao memeluk Midorima dan si rambut hijau balas memeluknya. Hanya Takao yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa Midorima._

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, Shin-chan. Kau menikmati pestanya?"_

" _Disini sangat berisik, aku tidak suka nodayo"_

" _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja duluan? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku minta cuti dua hari karena ingin istirahat. Untung saja pangeran mengizinkannya"_

 _Takao menarik tangan Midorima berlarian menuju halaman istana. Takao sudah tidak sabar ingin berduaan saja dengan tsunderimanya ini. Setelah sampai di halaman istana, mereka menjumpai benda yang sangat tidak asing._

" _Are? Kau naik ini kesini Shin-chan?"_

" _Aku tidak naik ini, tapi entah mengapa benda ini bisa ada disini nodayo. Baiklah yang menang janken harus menarik gerobak ini"_

" _Hahaha. Tidak perlu Shin-chan, aku saja yang akan menariknya. Shin-chan"_

 _Midorima naik ke gerobak dan Takao yang menariknya. Takao fokus memerhatikan jalanan, sementara Midorima yang duduk di belakang menarik segaris senyuman di wajahnya._

" _Kau lambat sekali nodayo"_

" _Hehehe, kau sudah tidak sabaran rupanya Shin-chan. Baiklah, pegangan yang kuat"_

oOo

" _Haizaki, malam ini indah yah?"_

" _Kau pasti ada maunya Shuzo"_

" _Kau sudah tua tapi tetap tidak berubah ya Shougo?"_

" _Kau juga sudah tua tapi tetap mesum"_

 _Pintu kamar raja tertutup rapat bagi semua orang kecuali pemilik kamar itu sendiri, Haizaki. Kecuali untuk Nijimura._

oOo

 _Aomine dan Kuroko terpisah karena lautan manusia di pesta dansa ini. Salahkan juga Kuroko yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipi. Ia mudah sekali hilang, dan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Tiba-tiba Aomine menabrak seseorang, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara tirinya sendiri._

" _Are? Aominecchi? Kamu ngapain disini-ssu? Okacchi-sama bilang malam ini kau tidak boleh keluar-ssu, dan darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian ini-ssu? Kamu habis ngepet-ssu? Terus kamu naik apa kesini, pake sapu terbang-ssu?"_

" _Teme! Urusee Kise!"_

 _CUPP_

 _Aomine membungkam mulut Kise dengan ciuman. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman, namun ciuman yang lebih dalam. Aomine memeluk tubuh Kise dengan satu tangan sementara Kise menggantungkan kedua lengannya di leher Aomine. Mereka berdua larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Jika pengunjung lain sibuk berdansa mengikuti irama musik, mereka berdua berdansa dengan lidah mereka yang bertautan di dalam rongga mulut Kise. Setelah beberapa lama, Kise memukul-mukul dada Aomine tanda ia sudah kehabisan pasukan oksigen dan Aomine pun menyudahinya._

 _Tangan Kise ditarik paksa oleh Aomine._

" _Aominecchi, pestanya belum selesai-ssu"_

" _Berisik, ayo kita lanjutkan di rumah saja"_

" _Iyaadaa-ssu~"_

 _Tubuh Kise digendong ala bridal style oleh Aomine._

" _Aomine-cchi, aku gak mau pulang-ssu"_

" _Kita pulang!"_

" _Gak ma-"_

 _Mulut Kise dibungkam lagi oleh Aomine dengan ciuman._

' _Berciuman dengan Aomine sampai pagi hari di rumah tidak akan membuatmu mati-ssu'_

 _Sepertinya Kise salah sangka. Aomine bukan hanya menginginkan ciuman saja kalau sudah minta ingin cepat-cepat pulang seperti itu. Ia sudah tahan ingin, ya seperti itu. Reader-tachi pikirlah sendiri._

oOo

" _Sumimasen"_

" _Maaf aku menabrakmu, Kuroko-oujisama"_

" _Aku tidak menyangka ada yang menyadari hawa keberadaanku yang tipis"_

" _Orang-orang begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari pangeran manis dengan hawa tipis sepertimu"_

 _Manik safir Kuroko bertemu dengan manik heterokrom milik Akashi. Pandangan pertama yang membuat mereka saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya desuka?"_

" _Hai, Tetsuya yondemo ii"_

 _CUP_

 _Kecupan singkat di bibir Kuroko tanda salam kenal dari Akashi. Mungkin terlalu agresif untuk sebuah salam perkenalan dengan seorang pangeran. Tapi ini adalah Akashi, semua perkataan Akashi, semua yang dilakukan Akashi adalah benar. Kebenarannya adalah mutlak._

" _Boku wa Akashi Seijuro desu"_

" _Akashi-kun"_

 _Kuroko mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Akashi._

" _Aku sedang mencari pendamping hidup agar aku bisa menjadi seorang penerus kerajaan, Akashi-kun"_

" _Suatu kehormatan bisa mendampingimu seumur hidupku, Tetsuya"_

" _Tapi itu melelahkan, Akashi-kun. Kau saja yang melakukannya, aku ingin jadi uke saja"_

" _Sesuai yang kau inginkan saja, Tetsuya"_

 _Kuroko menggandeng lengan Akashi dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik lengan Akashi._

" _Kau kedinginan? Tetsuya?"_

 _Kuroko diam tidak menjawab._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya kamar tidurmu adalah tempat yang hangat Tetsuya?"_

 _Suara diam Kuroko adalah jawaban yang Akashi dapatkan._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai pagi tak masalah bukan?"_

 _Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Kemudian Akashi membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya dengan gaya bridal style. Kami-sama tolong bilang pada Kuroko bahwa ini bukan bercanda, Kuroko akan melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya dengan Akashi._

 _Akashi membuka pintu dengan dorongan lengannya, dan langsung membanting Kuroko ke tempat tidur._

" _Dasar duda tua!" ejek Kuroko._

 _Akashi yang sedang sibuk membuka baju Kuroko tersenyum kepada Kuroko._

" _Aku ini mutlak, pangeran uke!"_

 _CUPP_

 _Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di bibir manis Kuroko. Tak lama ciuman manis tersebut berubah menjadi panas dan selanjutnya silahkan reader-tachi bayangkan sendiri karena author tidak mau merubah rating._

 _TAMAT_

* * *

"Oy, Tetsu. Apa-apaan endingnya kok kayak begitu? Kenapa endingnya jadi yaoi?"

"Karena aku seorang fudanshi, Aomine-kun" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Endingnya bagus, Tetsuya. Aku menyukai ceritamu. Yah walau terkadang ada diksi yang kurang enak atau humor yang kurang pada tempatnya tapi secara keseluruhan ini bagus"

Akashi memberi hadiah pelukan kepada Kuroko. Kuroko tidak berkomentar apapun. Mereka sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau sedikit berat, Akashi-kun"

"Kuroko-cchi, kenapa endingnya aku jadi homoan sama Aomine-cchi?"

Air mata Kise membanjiri kelopak mata Kise. Untunglah Kise memakai eyeliner anti badai dan hujan besar sehingga eyelinernya tidak luntur.

"Tetsu-kun, kenapa di endingnya aku tidak ada?"

"Maaf Momoi-san, aku lupa memasukkanmu"

"Aku tidak peduli nodayo"

"Yang penting aku makan enak"

TAMAT

* * *

AN: Yeeeee~ Fanfict kedua di fandom ini :'3

Review yah? :'V *maksa

v

v

v


End file.
